In traditional designs of illuminated key-pad units, the LED has been mounted in the key-pad unit itself, and has been connected to the main circuit board of the PDA by means of a flexible printed circuit (FCP) connector. In other designs, the light-transmitting film or light-guide has been placed underneath the whole key-pad unit; in these designs, in order for the light to reach the key-caps, the light had to pass through a number of components, whereby a significant proportion of the light was attenuated.